User blog:Lyndongwapo/Alzen, the Ophiuchus
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 555 (+81.5) |damage= 58.65 (+2.97) |range = 550 |armor = 22.6(+3.24) |magicresist = 32 (+1.17) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+2.92%) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.68) |speed = 345 }} Alzen is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Alzen is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Ophiuchus, Stellar Champion no. 013. Abilities fury and Abilities store fury. On maximum Fury, he gain shield in over 5 seconds. |leveling= |range= }} }} This skill can only be casted when his weapon is handed by his Hellborne Righthand. Dashes toward enemy unit then thrust it with his weapon, injecting a poisonuos liquid that deal Magic Damage in over 4 seconds then Slow in over 2 seconds. Basic attack will boost up the fury gain per attack by 50% of amount. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} This skill can only be casted when his weapon is handed by his Majestic Lefthand. On ally, dashes toward and thrust the unit injecting an anesthetic cure. This will grant the target bonus speed, regeneration and Nullify incoming damages in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Use his weapon Epee in his right, on reaching maximum Fury a new activation is replaced in this skill. On active, he release a quick thrust in the ~575 unit range target lane dealing Physical Damage to all unit hit and apply Poison that deal magic damage in over 4 seconds. |description2= Use his weapon in his left, on reaching maximum Fury a new activation is replaced in this skill. On active, heals himself instantly then gain bonus Lifesteal in over 4 seconds. Using Toogle will reduce the amount of Fury gain by 20%. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= |cost=100 |costtype= Fury |cooldown= No Cooldown }} }} On active, he gain ~450 unit visible cast range then increase his attack speed in over 4 seconds. For those enemy champions, inside his range attacked him, he instantly dash toward the attacker dealing Physical Damage then Disarm them in over a duration. Disarm disables unit to attack. |leveling= |range= |cost= No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Creates a teritorial room in the ~400 radius AOE target area in over 5 seconds by using the Stellar Magic bestowed. While inside the area, the damage and effect of every successful landing of attack and abilities will be directed to other units dealing Reduced Damage and effect, except the on-hit effects. This will also useful to Ally casts abilities, it can use to affect all ally inside but 50% reduced amount and effects in exception with the target ally. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cost=No |costtype= Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Lore Alzen the Ophiuchus is a mortal fencer granted a Hellborne Righthand and a Majestic Lefthand. Alzen wields an Epee weapon used in thrusting enemies by using his Epee, the weapon changes style. His righthand turns out to be tattoed by snakes binding along its whole arm, handing the epee with righthand, weapon becomes toxic as snake. His lefthand is blessed which his arm is full of glowing lines, using weapon with lefthand his Epee will be blessed. At the tip of epee can release a toxin just like injection, you cannot escape from death after stabbed by his weapon. Description Category:Custom champions